Situations often arise in road traffic in which a driver needs to react in order to prevent an accident. As an example, it may be that there is a broken-down vehicle after a blind bend. As another example, it may be that an emergency vehicle drives through a junction even though the traffic light installation is on red. The situation may also arise in which leaves, loose chippings, oil, black ice or the like critically alter a particular area of a roadway without the possibility of any driver predicting this.
In these or similar situations, the driver must react quickly and in a suitable manner in order to prevent an accident.